


LyingSmitten's Smutty Works: Blood Is Thicker Than Water

by CryingKitten



Series: Blood Is Thicker Than Water [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Death, F/M, Gore, Guro, Gurophilia, Human Sans, Human-Monster Hybrid, M/M, Masturbation, Mouthplay, Murder, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Soul Sex, Violence, biting kink, soul play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingKitten/pseuds/CryingKitten
Summary: The mysterious and fabled Chapter 10.5 of Blood Is Thicker Than Water.
"Local humanoid monster kills our queen and fucks her corpse. More at 9."





	

He moaned into his hand, forcing two fingers into his mouth. He was grinding into the bloody mess below him, moaning louder at the sick pleasure it gave him.

 

"Miss Toriel, oh gosh... You're so wet and warm..." he bit into his gloved hand, grinning down at the pile of fur, blood, and guts. He tasted his blood mingle with hers as he stroked his cock with his free hand, imagining how his brother would react.

 

_Walking in on his younger brother, seeing how much he loves him. He'd walk up and kiss him, locking their lips together in a throe of passion and love, replacing his hand with his own and grinning. He'd whisper sweet nothings in the shorter's ear, leaning down and giving his neck a bite._

 

_"What a naughty boy you are, doing this for me...~" he'd whisper huskily, panting with need and lust before pushing him to lay on his back, pulling his pants down the rest of the way and-_

 

"I'm so close, Miss Toriel... mm..." he let out a high-pitched whine, thrusting deeper into the destroyed mess that was her body, hands holding tightly to her nubby horns as he fucked her ribcage. Each thrust hilted, his cock hitting against the SOUL held inside of her.

 

Right as it shattered, he came, coating her insides with his sticky cum, panting. He got off of her, stroking himself still.

 

"Oh Papy..." he whimpered to himself.


End file.
